


Realizations

by sgsupergirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is now the mom gay, Asexuality Spectrum, Canon Compliant, Fix-It, Gen, Kara might be aspec, Realisations, but probably not into dudes, mentioned Karolsen and Karamel, or something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgsupergirl/pseuds/sgsupergirl
Summary: After Kara has broken off Relationship after Relationship with possible love interests, Alex helps her realize that maybe she isn't straight after all.I'm just trying to fix the mess that is Karolsen vs Karamel (because it doesn't make sense at all to me)Fix-it of that god-awful romantic storytelling we got





	

There was a knock on the door and Kara stood up to open. Alex, her sister, entered the apartment, positively glowing which was obviously Maggie’s fault.

Kara smiled fondly. “How did it go?”

Alex’ eyes lit up. “It was amazing Kara. Can you imagine, she decorated a whole room with hearts and she bought me a dress and wore a suit and we danced. I mean it’s still bad what she told me though and I don’t want her to hurt that much but that she worked through all of that just for me?”

“Alex, that’s amazing!” Kara was still astonished at how happy Alex got about her relationship, in contrary to what she had seen her sister go through whenever she forced herself to go out with boys.

Suddenly, Alex’ smile dropped. “But you wanted to talk to me about something. What’s wrong Kara, did something happen?”

Kara frowned. “No not in particular. But you see… I fought with Mon-El a lot the past few days and today we kind of, you know, kissed and made up, so I should be happy about that, right?”

“But you’re not?” Alex dropped her bad on the floor and sat down in front of Kara on the Couch.

“I’m not” Kara hid her face in her hands “It just doesn’t feel right. But it should, Right?

Alex furrowed her brows “What do you mean?”

“I mean” Kara shifted her gaze to the ceiling “That’s what it is, right? A perfect love story. Star-crossed lovers, the boy who changes for you and all that stuff. That’s like… textbook, the kind of stuff you see in TV-Shows.”

Alex scooted closer and placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “No, you don’t have to do that to yourself. It’s similar to what you said about that Mr. Whathisname. You can’t force love, no matter how romantic it sounds.

“It’s Mxyzptlk.” Kara huffs out a laugh and they sit in silence for a while.

Then Alex clears her throat. “I’m sorry that I ask but why again did you break things off with James?”

Kara looks confused. “I told him I needed to focus on myself… on Supergirl.”

“Yeah but is that all?” Alex sits up straighter “Sure that wouldn’t have been the real point if you could start a thing, whatever this is with Mon-El, so soon after you two split up”

Almost offended, Kara turns towards her sister. “It’s true, what I said. It just didn’t feel right with him. Sure I liked to think that I like… I don’t know, wanted him but when we actually could have been together, my gut was against that” She falters.

Alex begins fidgeting with a pillow. “Don’t get mad at me for saying this but… That’s what I sometimes felt too when I was with a guy. And I don’t say you have to be, you know, gay, just because I am but ,maybe you’re not into…men”

Alex is rambling now but Kara lets her speak because she knows her sister is going somewhere with this.

“You know I did a lot of research after I came out and there are so many more sexualities. You know, maybe you are aromantic, that means you aren’t like romantically attracted to anyone or asexual or whatever. But maybe, I mean it sounds, to me, like you are in some way, not straight.”

Kara squeezes her eyes close and takes a deep breath “Maybe…” then she opens her eyes again. “I am scared, Alex”

Alex hugs her. “I know, I know how this feels. But you don’t have to figure things out right away. Or ever. And I’m here with you”

“Thank you Alex” Kara snuggles closer and swallows hard, on the verge to tears. “You know… I think regardless of my… sexuality or whatever, I feel so scared of being abandoned, of being alone, because of what happened to my parents. And somehow it seems like the only permanent close bond I can get here on earth is a relationship with a man. I don’t know, I was so hung up over Lucy and James because I just wanted that validation that someone cared for me that couldn’t abandon me…”

Alex listens carefully. “I know, I know it’s hard for you. But that’s not true. You can be just as close with friends and with family. Look Kara, you have me and I promise you, I will always care about you and I won’t abandon you, ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank youu for reading  
> I am a die-hard Supercorp shipper but I also like the idea of Kara being A-spectrum  
> Tell me what you think.  
> As always, English isn't my first language, please help me by commenting!
> 
> Send me Prompts/stalk me @thoughtful-chaos.tumblr.com /  
>  @sgsupergirl.tumblr.com


End file.
